All in Good Time
by OrangeKisses
Summary: Cupid has put it upon himself to shoot his great-great uncle Hades with a love arrow, to Hades's horror. Now he's found himself in a sticky situation with a girl who has all of Olympus wrapped around her finger. She meant only one thing to him; Trouble.
1. Cupid's Ploy

Minor editing again, I mispelt some words that weren't caught by Word and I added more. (8-30-08)

00

Persephone knew she should have _never_ talked to that handsome man when she visited Olympus. She never would have landed herself into this mess if she hadn't.

000

Her mother had been asked to come to Olympus for questions as to why she was letting this one province have famine and its neighbor flourish. It was her first time to Olympus, and the place was nothing but spectacular. A white marble palace in a sea of clouds. Gods and goddesses of all colors, shapes, and sizes had gathered in the meeting hall to meet and greet each other. They all had their own rooms, their own wings, everything. However, not everyone lived in Olympus. Her mother and she lived in fields of flowers and grass where everything was perfect, warm, and sunny.

Her round blue eyes looked with nothing short of awe as she bowed and curtsied to every available person she passed. However, she steered clear of Zeus and Hera. Her mother had laid with Zeus and had her, which was a bit frightening, truth be told. And Hera, well… Hera hated her and every other illegitimate child Zeus had managed to make. And there were quite a few. She didn't understand how the man got every girl pregnant after _one_ time, but that was beside the point.

Demeter lightly laid a hand on her only child's shoulder and looked down at her. She was plump, round, and nothing short of beautiful, despite her motherly features and stress wrinkles. She wore a beautiful green and gold gown while Persephone wore blue, to match her eyes. Both women had light brown hair in waves that were tied in ornate buns in their hair. Her mother had corn leaves threaded through her hair like ribbons and Persephone had ivy that dripped down the back.

Reaching the meeting room, Demeter lightly tucked a bang behind Persephone's ear, tapping her nose. "My sweet daughter, would you mind waiting for a bit while I go and talk with Zeus?" Persephone nodded lightly, making her way to sit on one of the chairs outside of the meeting room. At first the hallways were quiet and calm, but soon she could hear her mother's shrill voice on the other side of the double doors rise in anger as an argument brewed between Zeus and Demeter.

Persephone put her elbow onto her knee and propped her chin with her hand, quickly finding boredom at her doorstep. Sighing, she looked around and stood. She didn't see anyone around… Who would say she couldn't move around? She had to stretch her legs, that was all, no harm there.

Satisfied that no one would rat her out, Persephone began exploring Olympus. The wide hallways rolled into magnificent rooms and into even more hallways. Each room was more beautiful then the last, and she became entranced in the different paintings and tapestries.

After half an hour or so, Persephone decided it was time to head back and turned around, only to have hit a small snag.

She didn't remember how to get back.

00

Hades loathed leaving his kingdom. It meant he only had one place to go, and that was Olympus. And who was there? Family. Normally he didn't mind his family members, but at meetings such as these, he wanted to skip out altogether.

He'd come because he had a province of starving people dying, and it was Demeter's fault. However, the goddess herself was catching it from Zeus right at that moment, so his errand had now become pointless. However, the wary if not downright dirty looks had him sighing in agitation. And here he'd actually saved their lives at one point in time with Zeus.

Yawning into his hand, the dark lord leaned against the marble pillar as he waited in the main hallway off to the side. His black hair was full and thick, tied neatly at the nape of his nape with bangs on either side of his face. His silver like eyes were starting to droop in his boredom as he crossed his arms over his chest. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't _always_ wear black. Today the tunic he wore was silver like his eyes and the cape around his throat a dark gray. He was tall, well over six feet, and pale. Spending years under ground could suck the color out of a person if they weren't too careful. As it was, the dying sunset was enough to make him squint.

The fluttering of wings alerted the adult to someone invading his personal space. And wouldn't you know it, he was right. Cracking open one silver orb, he looked to see Cupid hovering in front of him with a sly grin on his face. The teenage boy should _really_ learn a hard lesson about messing with people's fates. But, then again, that was his duty, making people love or hate each other. His mother was in charge of the love department, and made sure that it stuck together. When Cupid continued to smile at him he opened both eyes and glared at the boy. He couldn't be older looking then a sixteen year old boy, yet here he was, centuries old. And still annoying.

"What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" his tone suggested he'd like nothing better then to avoid the teenager completely.

Cupid rocked back on his heels in mid air, shaking his head. "It's what _I'm_ going to do for _you_, Lord Hades." Hades didn't like the sound of that. He straightened from the lounging posture and uncrossed his arms. He could still hear Demeter and Zeus screaming from down the hallway.

"I don't need nor want your help."

Cupid merely smiled, making Hades's eyes narrow further. Cupid drew his arrow and shot it before Hades even had time to blink or think about moving out of the way. The arrow pierced him right over his heart and he gasped out in pain before clutching the arrow's shaft. He pulled it out and jerked it, throwing it to the ground. However, the arrow's head was still inside of him. He pushed his shirt aside and saw the darkening bruise and angry red pierce mark on his flesh, but there was no hole, no blood, nothing. Hades looked at Cupid with so much hate and fury that Cupid was sure he was about to be ended.

"Now Hades, don't thank me just yet…"

Hade's eyes narrowed and he stumbled forward. He felt weak in the knees, as if he couldn't support himself. "What have you done, feather brain?!"

Cupid frowned, almost pouting. He here was, trying to help his great-great uncle, and he was getting yelled at! "You may look like a young man Lord Hades, but you sure act like an old one." This earned him another vehement glare and he gave a cheeky smile back. "The fates had declared that you will fall in love. Be warned, it's not going to be easy. In fact, it's going to be amazingly hard." He laughed, flying backwards when Hades took a swipe at him with his fist. "Oh, ho, ho! No, none of that now! She's just around the corner." He flitted off and Hades scowled, using the pillar for support.

Alright, he could do this. What did he know of Cupid's arrows? Hades thought for a moment before it hit him. You had to _look_ at the person to fall in love. The first person you looked at of the opposite sex was the one you fell in love with. So, in figuring out the soft spot, Hades closed his eyes as his hands rubbed over his heart where it ached painfully. He was going to make sure Cupid couldn't fly or so much as move his arms when he caught that boy.

000

This was it, Persephone was sure it was it. Ducking through a doorway, she found herself back at the main entrance to Olympus, the only thing she did recognize. However, none of the gods or goddesses were around to ask for directions, and it bothered her how quiet the place had become.

Lifting her skirts, her bare feet whispered over the cold marble and she soon found herself shivering, despite the warm summer temperature. Was it really that freezing in here?? Was the North Wind in attendance as well?

Sighing, Persephone finally gave up after an hour of searching and went to lean against one of the pillars. What she wasn't expecting was to find someone leaning on the other side. She smiled in relief, recognizing the standoffish god. Her mother had warned her about Lord Hades before, told her so many awful stories, and said terrible things, that Persephone had come to believe them all as myths. Who could possibly make a man out to be such a terrible person? Determined too find her way back before her mother found out, her hand lightly touched his shoulder. "Excuse me, Lord Hades, but—"

Hades stiffened at the sound of the new voice and almost opened his eyes before tightening them and turning away. He scoffed quietly. "Leave."

Persephone frowned. She hadn't even said anything yet!! "Excuse me, but I just—"

Hades turned even more away from her and slid to the other side of the other pillar. Persephone followed him, huffing softly. "I just need directions to—"

Hades sighed in frustration and covered his face. "Would you just leave?!"

Persephone frowned, her lips turning into a pouting frown as her eyebrows drew further down. She may have been lower on the rank of dieties, but she hadn't done anything to tarnish herself that she shouldn't be treated with at least icy respect. Her temper at being so rudely dealt with ignited and she thought over what she could possibly say to make him look and help her. An insult perhaps? Yes, that would work. "No. I refuse to listen to a god who doesn't even have the courage to look at me, or help me when I've asked kindly!"

Her blatant refusal, and insult, had him opening his eyes to look at her in disbelief, and he realized belatedly that he'd made the mistake of looking at her.

Because now he knew that his life had been shot straight to hell.

000

Felt like a change.

R&R if you like, this is purely for my entertainment, but imput is always nice. What you'd like to see, what you'd hate to see, ect.

Lt. RaIQ


	2. Demeter's Plan

I would like to thank _anon goddess_ for being the first reviewer. It made my day to see it.

I do write romances, but the rating for this fiction is going to stay 'T'. I don't write lemons guys, but I will put romance in this so please, enjoy it! I would also like to thank _Fuego_ reviewing not five minutes before I posted this. At least I thought it was hilarious. D There is some romance in this chapter, but not too much. Hades may be instantly in love thanks to an arrow, but that doesn't mean Persephone is. Poor girl, her life is hard.

If you have questions about this myth, I suggest looking it up on Wikipedia. It's very helpful and comes in many languages, seeing as English is my one and only language that I know fluently. I'm hopeless in Spanish.

0000000000

Hades felt a funny feeling develop and his stomach and he groaned softly in defeat. He turned annoyed silver orbs to look at the petite goddess in front of him. "And _who_ are you to talk to me in such a familiar and disrespectful way." He watched as a blush spread across her face and he could see the faint outline of brown freckles dusted across her nose and cheek bones. She was small at least to him, barely coming up to the top of his shoulder. His cool silver eyes quickly surveyed her, making her blush harder. Why did it have to be this child like goddess? He was going to murder Cupid… Once he was done surveying this woman-child that his heart had picked. He rubbed the heel of his hand uncomfortably over the fresh wound, feeling his heart beat. Being the lord of the dead, his heart rarely beat, but in her presence, it was picking up speed, and he had to admit that it was very uncomfortable.

She felt embarrassment rise up and make her face flush and grow hot as her hands wrung behind her back. Now that she had his attention the fight went out of her, but she found herself strangely unsettled by the silver eyes that stared down at her. It made her gulp and the silver eyes followed the motion her throat made. She felt even more nervous and took a step back when he straightened and pushed off of the column. "I… I just… I, um, needed, uh…"

Hades sighed softly, looking away from the girl. It took great effort, but he managed to pull it off while looking bored. "You wanted directions. Where to?"

Persephone mentally shook herself and looked away as well. Her voice was softer and hade Hades glancing back at her at the movement of her head. "The meeting room… please." She tacked the please on after a brief moment of awkward silence. Hades thought about offering her his arm for a brief moment before shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. He was going to have Cupid hit him with an owl feathered arrow for indifference. He never offered his arm to a woman, much less this sprite of a girl. He moved forward in silence, his feet barely making a sound as the cape around his throat fluttered quietly in his wake. Persephone started and went after him, walking behind him respectively. He went down the main hall, turning left at the end of it and went down a few doors until he was in front of the familiar double doors that the meeting room was in. The arguing was still going on and he frowned in distaste. Did they have to yell at each other?

Persephone gently bumped into his back at the sudden stop and bit her lip when he stiffened. Had she offended him by bumping into him? Perhaps the rumors her mother had told her were true. Hades, the vengeful and unmerciful god who tormented anyone who got into his way. She opened her mouth to apologize when he turned around slowly, but the odd look on her face made her hesitate. She was expecting a cold look, but instead was met with an indifferent face. Looking harder, she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. Was… was he laughing at her?! Persephone felt her face grow hot again, taking a step back when he turned around fully. His lips curved more and she gulped again, an unfamiliar feeling moving in her stomach. It sent up a thrill up her spine and she stomped it down, slightly scared of the unknown feeling. What was wrong with her? The maiden goddess frowned even more as Hades gave her a knowing look. What did he know that she didn't? Her mouth moved into another frown and his eyes followed the movement, glancing back up at her blue eyes. Another thrill had her stiffening as nervousness made her knees shake a little under the blue shift.

Hades watched the girl's face go through a range of emotions from annoyance to disbelief. One emotion that flashed over her face had his mouth curving even more into a rare half smirk. She was staring at his mouth. He watched her stiffen and then confusion arrested her features, making his mouth part to let out a soft sigh. Of course. She was a maiden goddess, she wouldn't know what chemistry was if it bit her. Looking around the area, he spotted a feathery appendage hide behind a pillar and he frowned. Cupid ducked his head out warily and froze, seeing he'd been caught. He quickly turned and fled into an adjoining room, making Hades scowl. He was going to get that boy. Later. He looked down at the small goddess next to him, his hand itching to reach out. He crossed his arms tighter to avoid touching her. Her mouth moved into a frown and he watched them move, and then looked back up at her eyes.

Persephone was confused. He sighed again, looking away towards the double doors. If he chased the girl it wouldn't only be a scandal, it would be a small war. She was a creature of the sunlight, if her tanned skin didn't give her away. It would never work. Impatience filled him and he rapped on the double doors. The arguing paused for a moment before starting up again. "Zeus, come back here, I'm not finished with you!"

The footsteps approaching the door turned around and the king of the gods raised his voice over the matron's voice, and the two were at it again. Persephone let out a sigh. "Would you like to go somewhere else Lord Hades? Perhaps somewhere more private?" Hades looked down at Persephone to see she was walking away and back to the main hallway. He glanced at the door then shrugged, following the small woman again.

They walked in silence for a moment until they reached the pillars and she took to leaning against one. Hades stood across from her, watching her quietly. "You have a name child?"

Persephone nodded her head, giving a quick curtsy in respect. "I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter. I know who you are."

Hades nodded once in approval, feeling something nag at the back of his mind. What exactly had she heard of him? "I see." Persephone rubbed at her chilled arms and Hades looked around. Seeing the hallways empty, he pulled at the tie to his cloak and unfastened it easily.

Persephone watched as the heavy cloak came off and his physique was shown. He looked fit and tall for a man who spent his life under the ground. "Here." Her eyes looked up as Hades turned the cloak inside out to the warmer part, using both hands to gently tie the cloak around her throat. He made a noise of approval when her shaking ceased and Persephone wrapped herself up in the huge cloak that looked more like a blanket then anything else.

Hades felt himself pause as the dying sunlight from the windows outside turned orange, giving her a golden glow. His hands lingered at the ties around her neck and he stepped forward as she leaned further against the pillar. She watched with innocent curiosity as he brushed her hair out of her face, hands brushing against the ivy crown carefully. "Lord Hades…?" Her voice came out as a soft question as the situation had changed and it felt like it deserved quiet hushes instead of normal tones.

His pale skin looked golden too as his eyes caught the dying sunlight, reflecting the sunset back down at her. She couldn't help but stare as the colors caught in his hair. Even when she had sat in the fields, she had never seen that happen before. The Neriads and nymphs kept her company while her mother did her duty, and she made forests re-grow. Truly, she had no real purpose or duty. Shaking her head, she looked away and towards the sunset. "It's beautiful outside, isn't it?"

The change in conversation had Hades glancing briefly outside before looking down at her again. Something was urging him forward, to lean in and see if she smelt as good as she looked. His jaw clenched as Cupid's grinning face flashed through his mind and he sighed. His face looked old and worn out for a brief moment before it carefully blanked again. He couldn't afford to show weaknesses, not in this place. "Yes, beautiful is the perfect word." Persephone turned to look back at him to see he was still close and wasn't looking outside but at her. A nervous feeling erupted in her stomach again and she smiled uneasily.

"I was talking about the sunset."

Hades looked up at her eyes easily, his hands toying with the curls that fell around her shoulders. "I wasn't." There was a cool sort of calculation on his face as he quietly watched her fidget. What would it be like to lean down and kiss her throat where the pulse he saw hammered so hard? Would the curls come undone in her hair if he pulled the ivy out that held up the intricate hair style? His mind wasn't thinking straight, one part of him screamed, but another, one he wasn't familiar with, wasn't thinking about anything but the woman-child in front of him.

Persephone shifted and his eyes caught her's, seeing she wanted to run away. And for the split second she'd looked up she knew she wouldn't get far if she did run. She wanted to scream, wanted to move, wanted to stomp her foot for those arresting silver eyes to hold her so still. Fear and something else in her stomach had her staring at him as he stared down at her and he leaned down. '_Just a taste'_ he thought. He hovered close to her face as the eyes he was so arrested by filled up with fear and he stopped. '_Slow down. Don't scare her off._' He bypassed her face and rested his head at her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelt so strongly of flowers that it was almost intoxicating. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he stepped closer, keeping her pressed against the pillar. "Lord Hades…?" Her voice hit a higher note when his hands cradled her head and neck. She didn't understand! What was he doing to her!? "Please, Lord Hades, my mother—"

Hades sighed softly against her skin, making her toes curl as she stiffened even more. "Your mother is preoccupied yelling at my brother. Do not worry." Persephone bit her lip and worried it with her teeth as he stayed at her neck, just listening to her pulse hammer underneath his ear. The sun had set by then and was casting everything in shadows, the torches lighting the hallways up. He recognized at least one feeling in his stomach, want. He forced his hands to stay on her shoulders and lightly brushed his mouth against her skin, to see her reaction.

Persephone let out a squeak at the sudden movement and squirmed, wanting free. His hands held her still and her eyes looked around for anyone who could help her, but saw no one. No, this wasn't awkward at all!! Her fear and something else escalated as she tried twisting around to look at the black head that was in the crook of her neck. "Lord Hades, please, someone will see!" How she _wished_ someone would see and stop whatever it was he was thinking of doing! For a brief moment, she thought he might eat her. Was he a cannibal? She didn't understand what he was doing or why she felt this way. Her mother said she would never marry, so she didn't need to know what married people did or what couples did when in love. And whenever Aphrodite had visited for flowers to decorate herself with, her mother had kept her _far_ away, calling the goddess promiscuous when she wasn't around.

Persephone didn't know what that meant, but apparently it was a deep insult. "Say my name again. Just my name, please. No titles." His voice was soft and for a moment, Persephone couldn't think of anything to say to make him let her go. She didn't want him to. She tried to turn her head to look at his face but it was hidden in her neck, not moving.

"I don't understand. Lo-… Hades…" He shifted a little when she said his name. He liked it. No titles separating their statuses. Not exactly in his right mind, he could feel the arrow's magic mingling in his body, making itself a permanent residence. He didn't kiss her neck again, but rested his head there, listening to the pulse beat. His hands moved to hold her still, a hand on either side of her rib cage instead of her waist or hips. What frightened her the most wasn't that he was keeping her in place, but that he was really close. And she liked it. _That_ scared her. She stuttered out his name again on a breath when he shifted below her jaw line and his nose accidentally skimmed her jaw. Hades had made up his mind. Perhaps this arrow wasn't so bad after all. He needed a queen, didn't he? Feeling the small woman against him fit perfectly, he made up his mind. She would be. Love? Love wasn't needed, in his opinion.

"Just trust me." He felt her breath hitch and she squirmed a little bit, trying to twist her head to look at him.

"Hades, please, let me go. I must leave; my mother is going to be worried for me. I can not stay with you, let me go." As tempting as the thought was, he didn't do it, instead leaving her neck to her ear. "_Never_." Persephone's eyes widened a little as he took her wrists in his hands, pulling her hands towards him as he pulled his head back to look down at her. He watched her eyes widen when she realized that he was serious. He wasn't about to let her go.

00000000000000000

"Persephone! Persephone darling, where _are_ you!? Perse—" Her mother's voice drew closer until it suddenly stopped and he looked to his right to see that Demeter was staring, open mouthed, at the both of them. Her eyes darted from her daughter's face to her brother Hades's face, and her own slowly started to turn purple. "Unhand my daughter you monster!"

Hades's good mood turned sour as his eyes narrowed and his hands tightened on Persephone's wrists. Persephone glanced between her mother and Hades nervously, not wishing for any argument to start over her. Hades frowned at Demeter, carefully releasing Persephone's tanned wrists. Demeter's hands flew out and grabbed Persephone, pulling her daughter forward.

Zeus turned the corner to escort Demeter to the gates only to see a slightly shaken Persephone, a furious Demeter, and an indifferent Hades. He mentally sighed. It wasn't going to end was it? This headache of a family of his. "What seems to be the problem Demeter, Hades?"

Hades glanced at his younger brother, barely inclining his head. "Demeter settled my problem for me. I came to tell you that I had an increased flow of souls from _her_ province, and they told me that they all starved to death. However, I arrived to see that she was taking care of my business for me. Persephone was kind enough to keep me company."

Demeter's face turned from purple to blue almost as she sputtered indignantly. "You were ravishing my daughter in the hallway!" Zeus turned shocked eyes towards Hades and he held up a hand to keep Zeus's questions at bay. "He was! I saw it with my own eyes; he had her by her hands and was ravishing her!"

Hades idly glanced at Demeter, seeing Persephone's confused face. "If I was ravishing her, which I was not, I wouldn't lower myself to do so in a public place." He watched as Demeter's face turned an interesting shade of purple and blue at once.

"Persephone, wait for me at the gates." Persephone immediately fled the hallway as it filled with tension, and she felt a pair of eyes on her back all the way until she turned the corner. She didn't go to the gates, however, but stayed around the corner to listen.

Hades turned to Demeter, pulling the loose collar of his tunic down to reveal the fresh wound. Zeus frowned carefully. "Cupid was sent by the fates to hit me with an arrow. Persephone was lost in the hallways and I saw her, and no one else. She asked me for directions. I knocked on the door to get your attention, but you two continued to scream at one another." Demeter turned red, her jaw clenching in anger. Hades calmly looked at Zeus and saw the guilty look on his face. Hades's eyes narrowed. Zeus had known about the fates.

Demeter's train of thought seemed to be the same and she turned on Zeus, ready to throttle him if necessary. "I refuse for this monster to marry my child! She's mine! Mine I tell you, and no one else's!"

Zeus lightly shook his head. "Demeter, there is nothing I can do. The fates have written the tapestry, I can not unweave it." Demeter shook her head widely, panic seizing her.

"I will not let him near my child! You saw what he did to her!"

Hades frowned. "Demeter, I am your brother, not a monster. Do _not_ treat me as such." His voice had turned ice cold and Demeter's mouth gaped open before snapping shut.

"You might as well be a snake, for that's what you are, preying on my innocent daughter!"

Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a head ache coming on. "Demeter, stop your petty squabbling. Hades…" He trailed off, trying to think of a way to satisfy both deities. Demeter wouldn't have it.

Demeter shook her head fervently. "He does not have my permission to be near her! I will not have this… this _trash_ touching my daughter!"

Hades stiffened. His temper at its end, he straightened to tower over the small and plump woman. "It isn't like I have a choice in the matter, Demeter." He brushed himself off of imaginary dust. "Like it or not, the fates have decided." He sneered out softly before giving a mocking bow to Zeus. "I'm returning to my home. I will be back in a little over a week to pay you another visit Zeus." He nodded his head once at Demeter, scowling at his younger sister. How she could be so possessive of the girl, he didn't know. Then again, he felt possessive over her already. He turned and strode off down the hallway, heading for the gates.

Persephone heard his footsteps and quickly hid behind a huge potted plant, willing it to grow to hide her with its broad leaves. She crouched down behind it and Hades walked by without pausing. She waited until he was gone before she got up. Wait, if she wasn't at the gates, he'd know she hadn't gone and probably stayed behind in the doorway.

Persephone didn't like to swear, but she nearly did as she took off at a run for the gates. She took a different hallway then Hades, using the side she had explored earlier. She made it to the front gates seconds before he did and she tried to look casual instead of out of breath from running. Hades stopped at the gates where his chariot of four black horses waited. They pawed at the clouds, neighing as he drew near. He murmured softly to them and stroked each black head, their red eyes looking past him and at Persephone. She fidgeted under their stares and Hades glanced over his shoulder at her. "Would you like to come closer, little Persephone?"

Brushing off the 'little' comment, she started to draw near until Demeter appeared. She glared daggers at Hades before gripping her daughter's hand tightly. "Persephone, I forbid you from speaking to this man. Say goodbye."

A little bit cowed at her mother's furious look, she ducked her head as she passed him and they headed out of the gates. "Good bye, Hades."

He watched with silver eyes as they disappeared out the golden gates and returned to Earth in a gust of leaves. He stroked one of his horse's head thoughtfully before climbing into the chariot itself. She hadn't said his title. With satisfaction that his day wasn't completely ruined, Hades left Olympus.

Demeter, however, had plans. She'd hide her daughter away; perhaps send her to Poseidon for protection beneath the waves. He could grant her the ability to breathe underwater, right? She'd leave her daughter there until Hades gave up. Satisfied with her plan, Demeter glanced at Persephone. She wouldn't let her monster of a brother have her child, even if it _was_ fated.

00000000000000

Well? What do you think?

Lt. RaIQ


	3. Girl Talk

Two days later found Demeter back in Olympus, seeking out Aphrodite. For the past two days she had pleaded, begged, and bribed every god and goddess she could possibly find to watch over Persephone and hide her away. However, they were all too busy, which left only one goddess, who was in her off season this time of year. Aphrodite. She was loathe to leave her daughter in her presence, but if she asked, Aphrodite would do it. Demeter would owe her a large favor later, but she was willing and desperate enough.

Persephone waited in one of the rooms that belonged to Aphrodite's wing in Olympus. Her mother and Aphrodite were talking very quietly in the next room, but it didn't take her long to guess what it was about. She wasn't allowed near Hades because he'd fallen in love with her. Persephone didn't see how that was a horrible fate, but anyone who tried to take her away, force or not, met her mother's wrath. She remembered when Hermes had taken her to visit Athens for a day trip, in the guise of commoners. She'd never had so much fun at a market, but the moment she returned, all hell broke loose.

Figuratively of course.

Sighing softly, Persephone wound a curl around her finger as she waited in the small bedroom she'd been placed in.

0000

Demeter stiffly sat in the chaise lounge, not touching the water that Aphrodite had set out along with apples. Aphrodite herself was beautiful. Her own black hair dripped, black as midnight, down her back and almost to her waist. Her green eyes were the color of summer leaves and bordered with thick, black lashes and narrow eyebrows. Her mouth was large and full, a perfect bow shade in a dazzling red color. Her own gown was red today, the color of passion. Silver adorned her body and a circlet encircled her forehead with delicate grace. She was hundreds of years old, but barely looked even thirty. Smiling serenely at Demeter, she drank her own water.

"I have a feeling that I know why you are here, Demeter darling." The older looking woman frowned at the small endearment but brushed it off. Aphrodite shifted on the couch of cumulus clouds she laid sideways on, one end propped up with pillows of silver and red.

Demeter leaned forward with urgency in her eyes that had Aphrodite frowning instead of smiling. "I want you to convince your son to spurn Hades away from my child. He is a monster, unfit for her. I will _not_ have that… that _thing_ anywhere near my baby!"

Aphrodite frowned and set her cup gently on a side table. The room was made of marble and clouds, colors tastefully lightening the room, mostly flowers and roses. "Demeter, this is something beyond my power." She lifted a hand before Demeter could rave, seeing she was close to tears. In a gentler tone, Aphrodite continued. "This is something the fates have decided. If you insist on fighting it, so be it. I will keep Persephone for a time, until you deem the danger over with. You know he will look for her." She reached forward and clasped Demeter's hands in her soft ones. "I promise that no harm will befall her while she is under my care."

Demeter sighed softly in relief, standing gracefully from her chair. "I will speak with her and then leave. I know you might have company on the way and I won't keep you."

Aphrodite shook her head, calling out to Demeter as she reached the doorway. "Demeter…" When the matronly woman turned her head, Aphrodite gave her a serious look. "You know she isn't a child any more. You can't keep her from something as wonderful as love. He _will_ come for her. Hades is not a man to be trifled with."

Demeter frowned and narrowed her eyes a little. She could keep her child away from anything she wanted, and that included her brother! "I'm no fool Aphrodite, but she is _my_ child. I know what's best for her better then you would!" With a small huff, she turned to return to the room she had left Persephone in earlier.

Aphrodite sighed. The woman was going to learn the hard way.

000000

Once Demeter had gone back to Earth to tend to the fields and the harvests, Persephone deemed it fit to wander the hallways of this wing. If she was to stay here, she should be familiar with it. Idly looking at all of the plants in her hot house themed home, every petal she touched bloomed a bigger bud, a better flower, and a riper blossom. She was enchanted with the many different plants in Aphrodite's home. Some of these she had never seen before and looked exotic, like the foreigners who occasionally sailed to Greece with their spices to sell.

As she passed the common room, she idly glanced in and saw Ares, god of war, crowding Aphrodite against the wall. A moan filled the air and Persephone stopped outside of the door, frowning. That sounded like Aphrodite. Was she ill? Fearing slightly for her hostess's health, Persephone continued down the hallway and went through the main door of the common room, closer to the corner she had seen the two in. What she saw made her stop in her tracks and stare, nearly open mouthed.

Aphrodite had put red kiss marks all over Ares's face and neck and his hands were bracing her against the wall and pulling pins out of her hair and dropping them to the floor. Her hair and clothing was rumpled, as was the chest plate that Aphrodite was trying to undo from her squished angle between him and the wall. Her feet were barely touching the ground as Ares looked away from the doorway Persephone was in, too involved with the goddess in his arms to notice the intrusion. Aphrodite turned her head to the side for him and spotted Persephone in the doorway, a hand over her mouth and eyes wide. Seeing as Ares's was facing her neck and not the doorway, Aphrodite motioned Persephone out of the room with her free hand. Persephone gulped and ducked out of the room and into the hallway, her face heating a deep red. Did all men like to eat women's necks! A brief vision of Hades kissing her neck a few days ago made her face heat hotter and her knees a little weaker.

Satisfied that Persephone hadn't been seen, Aphrodite decided that she would have to postpone her 'meeting' with Ares. "Ares darling, I forgot to tell you something."

The brunette haired man barely looked up as her voice purred out, lavishing attention to her neck. "It can wait." Aphrodite smiled at the possessive growl and gently pushed him away.

"I fear it cannot." Ares sighed, disgruntled at being stopped, but gave Aphrodite his full attention. "The daughter of Demeter is being housed here. It was at such short notice that she arrived barely before you. And in light of our recent… activities, it slipped my mind for a moment." Ares sighed softly through his nose, adjusting the chest plate straps on his shoulders that had nearly come undone. Her hand ran through his hair briefly before she gave him a chaste kiss. Handing him a napkin, she pointed at the lip marks and he wiped them off quietly. "I'm afraid we might have to postpone. At least for today."

Ares nodded, somewhat disgruntled. He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss before putting his discarded helmet back onto his head. "I leave to make war in Cyrus today. The end of this week…?" Aphrodite nodded and he smirked, bending down for a second time. Aphrodite was tempted to prolong the moment but hesitated. Ares finding out that he had been seen with her wouldn't only make his temper boil, but his fists fly. He'd never harm a woman, but he might take it out on someone else. She pointed to the side door that was away from Persephone's hiding spot and he bowed gently at the waist before striding out of Aphrodite's home.

Aphrodite sighed, picking up the pins off the floor and straightening her gown. "You can come out now Persephone!"

Persephone came out slowly, still blushing hotly. The eighteen year old looking goddess sat down in a chair stiffly, looking upset. Aphrodite wasn't in the least bit bothered and let out a pleased sigh, sitting back into her chase lounge. "Like what you saw?"

Persephone blushed even harder. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to, uh, interrupt you and lord Ares… What was he doing to you, exactly?"

Aphrodite looked up with raised eyebrows, hands pausing in her hair to give Persephone a scrutinizing look. She looked innocently curious and Aphrodite felt her lips curl slightly into a smile. Oh this was better then Demeter owing her a favor she could never hope to fulfill. Telling her daughter about _this_ would be more than enough as payment for keeping her. "Tell me Persephone, how much do you know about intimacy?"

Persephone shook her head softly, a brown curl rebounding off her cheek. "Very little. My mother told me I never needed to know because I wouldn't marry. But just now… and with this lord Hades incident..." She glanced at the wall that Aphrodite had been pushed against, then back at the smirking Aphrodite.

Aphrodite tried not to smile even harder as she relaxed into her chair. "Oh I'm very open about my affairs Persephone. I would be _more_ than willing to let you in on my secrets." She winked once and Persephone relaxed, curious even more now.

"There's more then just that?" Aphrodite let out a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Persephone, there is a _lot_ more. Would you like to learn?"

Despite her mother's constant warning to never get involved with Aphrodite or whatever she had to "offer", she honestly wanted to know. She hesitated for a moment, and then looked at Aphrodite with confidence on her face. "Yes, please teach me about it. I don't want to be in the dark any more about things my mother keeps from me."

Aphrodite smiled coyly. "Then let's begin…"

0000000

Later that night, Persephone lied in her bed in Aphrodite's home, staring at the marble ceiling. Her head was full of information, and she felt a little faint from blushing so much. Aphrodite had called on a few other goddesses to attend dinner with them, and after dinner, the talking had begun. Story upon story had been told and Persephone had never flushed harder in her life. Being the youngest out of all of them, she was teased for her innocence. It was all in good fun, of course, most of them being married, but _still_. By dinner that night, everyone in Olympus knew that Hades had his eyes on her, and was interested. A lot of them shivered at the thought, but a few of them were more speculative. Soon they were talking into the wee hours of the morning about Hades and his looks, dissecting everything from their past experiences with the god of death. Being a recluse, the encounters were few and far between.

Persephone shifted in her bed, tossing the covers back to cool off a little. The weather was always warm, and up here in Olympus, it felt more stifling. The room had no windows, which accounted for the lack of air circulation. Sighing softly, Persephone rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Now that she knew what she was missing out on, she couldn't help but feel even more curiosity towards the subject. After a lot of prodding and pleading, she had, reluctantly mind you, admitted to what Hades had done in the hallway.

They had glanced at each other before picking at her brain for more answers to more impossible questions. Had he forced her? Threatened her? Did he kiss her? What was it like? Did she like it? Did he like it? Did he say what he wanted from her? They had picked her brain clean by three in the morning about Hades. They were a little shocked at his behavior because he never willingly touched anyone if he could avoid it. Soon the subject of Hades was dropped and they moved onto another male. After hours of talking and dissecting each habit of the male species of Olympus, Aphrodite had declared it time for bed. Everyone either returned to their own wing or stayed in guest rooms, turning in for the night.

The fact that Hades hadn't threatened, hadn't forced her into anything made her relax. Everyone had looked down or away when Zeus had been brought up. It was admitted he was a passionate, if not womanizing lover, but having Hera hate you wasn't on the top of most of their lists. They all admitted he was forceful and demanding, and some admitted to liking it. Others however were starting to see Hades in a new and very different light. Even though the two were brothers, their woman habits were polar opposites. Persephone knew she couldn't handle being forced into doing things with Hades. And if he persisted when she resisted… She shuddered. Suddenly she was glad she was excluded to Zeus's wandering attentions, being his daughter.

Persephone wondered when she would see Hades again. Now that she _knew_ everything there was to know about _it_ as she had dubbed it, she wanted to see him again. Would he be as affectionate as before? Or would he be cold and icy like he had been when he'd tried ignoring her at first? She sighed softly as she thought about the hallway incident three days ago. Hades leaning into her neck brought up a whole different meaning now. Holding hands wasn't something family just did; it was a sign of affection. Aphrodite had commented that Eros, her son who was also known as Cupid, had used a very powerful love arrow. The affects ranged from a crush to madly in love, and from Aphrodite had told her about this arrow, it was going to be the latter. She was about to have a madly in love god on her hands, and she had no clue what to do about it. She didn't even _know_ Hades all that well.

Sitting up, Persephone ran a hand through her hair. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. Sighing, she got up and headed into the common room where candles were always lit and found a book, sitting down to read it. After an hour of trying to read, she put the book away, unable to concentrate. Her mind wandered, and as her eyes drifted shut, she saw a pair of silver eyes looking down at her with an unknown emotion behind the ice. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what it was.

0000000000000000000000000

I'll try doing a minimum of at least four pages. Three at the very least. This was five, and the last chapter was seven I believe.

Anyways, this was _anon goddess_'s idea, thanks love! I wasn't sure what to do for a third chapter, but she suggested this, and it made sense, you know? Persephone had to learn some time, and of course with Aphrodite's friends, they'd all want to talk about men and stuff. I know my friends and I do when we get together, lawl. I'd like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing chapter two for me!

De Hunter

KisaraCrystal

madkat93

anon goddess

DevilBittersweetChild

If I reply to reviews, it won't be here, but I like to thank people for reviewing, because helpful hints are fun! And it makes me happy to read them. Musical inspiration: Clumsy Fergie


	4. Narcissus

I have changed my pen name to **OrangeKisses**. It's different and shorter to write out. Just to let everyone know.

0000000000000000

True to his word, Hades was back in Olympus after a full week had passed. The whispers had erupted the moment he had entered the gates and soon everyone was gathered in the main foyer of the main hallway. He breezed past them all easily and moved down the hallways, heading to the throne room.

When he passed Aphrodite and Cupid, he shot them a brief glance and the corner of his mouth lowering into a frown at the young boy. Cupid had gotten over his fears of his uncle harming him and just smiled a bit hesitantly. Hades entered the throne without knocking and shut the door behind him, letting it close with a small _click_. Immediately the gods flocked around the door to eavesdrop, but Aphrodite held her son back.

"Eros, fetch Persephone out of my room. Take her down to the fields near the sea to Demeter. Hades is in Olympus, and he'll surely seek every room in this place to find her. She is no longer safe with me." Her face had a bit of regret as she sent her son off. She had gotten to know the maiden goddess and liked her a lot. If she had her own daughter, she'd want her to turn out like that, innocent.

Eros nodded and quietly slipped off from his mother and headed through the hallways to the wing that his mother inhabited. He opened the doors to each room, sifting through them until he found Persephone in the spare bedroom, chaining flowers together to make a crown for Aphrodite. Eros quietly hauled her up by the arm and took her into the living room, packing away some food into a satchel for her to take. Bread, cheese, a skin of water, a small jar of honey, and a few pieces of dried meat; things that would keep. "Hades is in Olympus, it is no longer safe for you here." His mouth twisted into a frown. This wasn't supposed to be happening. His love arrow was just that, a love arrow. If Hades didn't find Persephone soon, or found that the gods were hiding her away, he was going to become very angry. He was lord of the dead and of chaos; he could wreak havoc whenever he wished! It was very rare, as he took his revenge when his enemy had died, but there were the occasional slip ups.

Persephone looked at Eros and nodded softly in understanding. "Mother is usually by the oceans' fields, looking after the warm coastal cities. Eros… I have a question." The older god looked up at Persephone, nodding once for her to continue. "Why did you mark Hades with your arrow?"

Eros shrugged easily, straightening and slinging the satchel over one shoulder, taking her hand to lead her out of the wing. The daisy chain she had finished lay on the floor, forgotten.

Eros took back hallways to another exit of Olympus in the back. Here the yard actually had ground, springy grass, flowers, bushes, and trees decorating. Apples hung temptingly from boughs, begging for someone to come along and pick them. The air was light with the fragrance of flowers and briefly Persephone wished she had ventured this far and into the back acreage. Majestic marble columns and fountains were spread here and there, carrying a warm rose hue in the early morning sunlight. Shots of gold and silver were threaded through the marble, giving it a sparkle. It was quiet and empty, just what he needed. "The fates decreed it, so I must be the one to do it." He led her through different hedges and to the back wall where a discreet gate was. Opening the gate for her, he silently shut it behind him, hoping no one was looking out of a window at this time. If they were, they would easily be spotted. The clouds ended after a moment and if Persephone looked down, she could see the earth below them. A sudden wave of nausea hit her stomach and she backed away from the edge. Her mother had instantly teleported them down with leaves or flowers, making the ride nearly instant for them. How were they to get down?

"I-I can't leave." Eros glanced up and unfurled his powerful wings, holding out a hand to her. Persephone shook her head rapidly. Fly down there!? That was like a sudden drop! Her stomach dropped as well and she sat down on the clouds, shaking her head when Eros stepped forward. "Eros I can't fly! I wasn't gifted with that ability! Surely my extra weight will be the death of us both!"

Eros snorted loudly and took Persephone's arms, glancing towards the large house they had left behind. He saw faint figures at some of the windows and swore loudly, bodily picking up Persephone. Persephone's arms wound around Eros so tight that he made a choking noise as he stepped near the edge. "Eros, please, there has to be another way, I hate _heights!!_" Her words ended on a scream as Eros took one step forward and they started falling through the air. His wings spread open and caught with a sudden noise as if it were a giant parachute. Persephone had curled up as tightly as she could managed, burying her face into her own arms as she prepared herself for impact.

00000000000000000000

Hades shut the door behind him when he entered the throne room, seeing Zeus and a minor god quietly talking to themselves. The god turned at the noise and recognized Hades, quickly ending his discussion and stepped aside for Hades to approach. Hades walked across the large expanse of the marble room until he reached the ornately carved thrones. Hera's was empty next to him and Hades briefly glanced at it before looking up at Zeus. "Leave us."

The minor god quickly left the room and only until everyone had left the room did Hades finally speak. "I wish for Persephone, Demeter's daughter, to be my queen."

Zeus's bored expression turned to slight surprise and he nodded once. "What has brought you to this decision my brother?"

Hades gave Zeus a look and dropped the formalities to be blunt. "You knew this was going to happen and you did not warn me."

Zeus nodded his golden head, crystal blue eyes looking at his older brother. "As did Eros, yet if he warned you he knew that you would run."

Hades frowned at his brother while Zeus stepped off of the throne to stretch. "I've been sitting there since late last night, I feel so _stiff_. I think I'll visit my friend in the mortal world today…"

Hades snorted softly. "I see that even with your wife angry with you and giving you the cold shoulder, you seek another."

Zeus gave Hades a sharp look to which he gave an easy shrug, just as Zeus had done earlier. "Merely an observation my brother. Back to business so I may leave you to your philandering—" he received another look and returned equally. "—I want her as my bride and queen. Do I have your blessing to do so?"

Zeus considered Hades for a moment, both of them lapsing into silence. "Why do you bother even asking? The fates have proclaimed it; it has been woven into the tapestry of fate!"

Hades rolled his shoulder absently. Why was he asking? "Honor dictates that I do so. You _are_ her father, her parent. You do not treat her as such, making the lady Demeter over bearing and now my enemy over such a simple issue as her daughter."

"I have many children Hades; I can not cater to them all."

Hades frowned at this answer. If he had as many children as Zeus, he would be fair to them all, one mother in common or not, jealous wife or not. "Fine. I will take her as my bride. Where has she been hidden away?" It came out more as a command to tell him then a polite answer. Zeus crossed his burly arms over his chest, the white robes faintly glowing with the power he held. Those with high powers could give off their own glowing light. Zeus did it to enhance his image as the head god.

"You ask as if I know these things."

Hades gave a frustrated and hard laugh, running his pale hand through his black hair. "I _know_ you know these things. Now, answer my question and tell me where she is!"

Zeus stalled a little bit, meandering over to a window. He spotted Eros leading Persephone through the hedges of the back garden but pretended not to be watching. Eros kept glancing towards the windows and seeing him made the winged man double his pace. Zeus looked away as if nothing interested him outside and turned towards Hades once again. "I don't have a clue."

Hades voice came out as a hiss. "Liar!"

Zeus puffed up at the accusation like a dog almost, stalking forward towards his brother. Hades, only a few inches taller then Zeus, glared down at him. "You know, as does the rest of Olympus. I've already searched the earth for her, sending my messengers to inquire and ask. Every god they encountered told them the same thing and acted suspicious. She's hidden away here, I know she is."

Zeus was surprised that Hades was going to all this trouble for a mere flower goddess. Then again, he _had_ been hit by love's arrow. Before Zeus could answer a short scream went through the air and Hades's head jerked upward and towards the window. He crossed so fast that Zeus blinked at the sudden disappearance and Hades halfway leaned out the window, spotting the last of Eros disappearing through the clouds. He snarled softly and turned, his boots clacking against the floor as he moved briskly towards the front doors. "Wait! Where are you going!? Hades, I have not said I was through speaking with you!"

Hades jerked open the door and shot his brother a furious look over his shoulder. "I'm going to recapture what is rightfully mine. And so help me if you interfere again Zeus, I will make sure you live eternity in regret!" Slamming the door behind him Hades stalked off towards the front gates, shoving his helmet on his head before taking up his chariot. His horses sensed his mood and pawed the ground anxiously as fire erupted around their hooves. They took off and went over the gate instead of through it, not bothering to wait for anyone else to help them. Zeus let out a sigh in his throne room. This was the beginning of the end.

00000000000

The moment they landed Eros had gotten an earful for taking the liberty of_ falling_ through the sky. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, do you understand me? You could have killed us both!" Eros nodded quickly and Persephone's wrath deflated as she sank to the ground of the meadow he had landed in. She did _not_ like heights. At all.

Eros unfurled his wings and lightly bowed at the waist. "This is as far as I go. If you find yourself in need of a friend, don't hesitate to call." With that he took off back into the sky, disappearing.

Persephone sighed and laid on her back in the grass, feeling the cat tails tickle her skin and the green grass feel like silk beneath her hands. Smiling to herself, Persephone let her mind wander and her eyes close. The air was warm and humid this close to the ocean and she could faintly hear the cry of sea gulls in the distance. Her fingers threaded through the grass in the middle of the meadow, letting the blades weave through her fingers. Smiling to herself, she relaxed completely. Her mother would find her soon enough and she was happy to just lay there until she did. There was no harm in that, right?

00000000000

Above the earth circled Hades, trying to find the exact area that Eros had gone. All he could see were coastal cities and acreage upon acreage of meadows, forests, and beaches. Sighing in aggravation, he motioned for the horses to go down towards the ground. He would return home, let everything calm down above him. Then he would return. Satisfied with this plan, Hades guided the horses to the ground, discarding his helmet onto the floor of the chariot.

However, a brief flash of pink caught his eye and he turned to look, spotting a woman in a pink gown. Straining his eyes, he recognized who it was as he got closer to the earth and Hades smiled to himself. Eros had left her alone. Perhaps he wouldn't harm the god after all. Steering the chariot to the far side of the meadow they landed and he stepped off of the back, his boots making a light sound as he stepped into the soft grass. He moved through it and slowed as he approached the spot where Persephone lay. He came to a stop by her head, frowning to himself when her eyes didn't open at his presence. "Persephone."

She didn't respond and his frown deepened. If she were dead he would know it, for Charon would have alerted him of the young woman. She sighed softly in her sleep and rolled onto her side, letting the sunlight be her blanket. He watched in surprise at her blatant posture. She was sleeping in the meadows so close to a human city? If a man chanced upon her, she wouldn't be able to fight him off. Hades didn't like that thought and a surge of possessiveness went straight through him. Sighing softly, his hand moved to her shoulder and he gently shook it. "Persephone, wake up." She groaned softly in protest and curled partway into herself.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes mother' and Hades chuckled to himself. What an amusing creature she was. Carefully Hades propped her up against him before putting a hand under her knees to stand back up. Her eyes opened slowly, looking up at him in drowsiness. Her brow lowered in confusion as she started to wake herself up. Hades couldn't have that. He adjusted her in his arms so she was on her own two feet and pulled a small white flower from his shirt pocket, holding it under her nose. "Smell this Persephone."

The young goddess was barely awake and she wavered unsteadily on her feet. His free hand held her still by her shoulder and gently kept her upright. Why he was gentler with her was unclear, but something about her deserved consideration from him. She shook her head no, dimly thinking she should recognize the flower. She'd seen it before; her mother had warned her against it. Hades heard Demeter's voice calling for Persephone in the distance and swore softly to himself. He was running out of time; He'd have to take her quickly. "Persephone, trust me. I have done nothing to earn your mistrust."

Persephone looked up at, more alert now as the name of the flower eluded her. His silver eyes were pleading, asking her silently to just trust him. She had nothing against him, did she? He had never personally harmed her or her kin. She nodded once and leaned down to the flower he offered her, gently smelling it. Its aroma was intoxicating and her knees weakened. Instantly she recognized the plant and her eyes flew up to his in surprise. Narcissus? Her hand reached up for balance and latched onto his shoulder as the drug the plant was known for began to take affect.

No, she had to stay awake! She should have listened to her mother and stayed away from the man, he was just as she had said!! As the sleeping drug took affect on her she looked up at his face with betrayal in her eyes and saw apology in his.

Hades caught Persephone as she passed out, throwing the deadly flower to the side where she had been sleeping. He hadn't wanted to resort to something as low as this, but he was hard pressed for time. Demeter's voice was getting louder and closer as the seconds ticked by. Persephone was going to be furious when she woke up. She would come to understand in time that this was the best decision. Hoisting the young woman into his arms he quickly strode through the grass to the chariot, waving his hand over the earth. It trembled and split open, conceiving a cavern.

Once he had stepped into the chariot the horses reared forward and dove down into the black earth, the hole swallowing them up and shutting behind them, leaving no trace they had been there. As they delved further and further into the earth and towards his home, Hades looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

She would be the perfect bride.

000000000

**A/N:** There was a variation to the myth of Hades and Persephone that Hades obtained a poisoned flower from Aphrodite that would put Persephone to sleep so he could kidnap her easier. This flower was called Narcissus. It's part of the Daffodil family and is small and white, the leaves being highly poisonous. There is a myth related to a man named Narcissus as well. I used Narcissus in this story because it fit the theme that I was going for, and I'm not too keen on the variation of Aphrodite being out to get Persephone.

So, what do you think?

OK

PS: I changed my pen name to **OrangeKisses**. It's different and shorter to write out.


	5. Glowing Rivers

As they plunged into the depths of the earth Hades leaned the woman against him, trusting the horses to lead themselves home. The tunnel became more defined and widened, heading towards an orange glow. Persephone's head fell back and he adjusted the reins in his hands and her. "Home pets, home." The horses seemed to understand and they turned when the tunnel curved or went down or up. He let go of the reins to better hold Persephone, her hair whipping wildly behind her at their speed. He braced himself against the chariot as they entered his realm. Hades pushed her bangs away and rested his forehead against her's. He had succeeded, he would have a queen. She would be waking up soon too. The temperature was chill underground but as the orange glow got bigger, the temperature rose.

He felt Persephone move in his arms and drew his head back to watch as her eyes opened. They did so slowly before widening and she pushed away from him. He let her down, his arms caging her in front of him and his hand gripped the railing on either side of her. Persephone looked around their surroundings and it dawned on her what had happened. As she remembered the flower she turned to face Hades, fury written over her face as her face flushed with her displeasure. If she were any lesser she would have stared. His hair was flowing wildly behind him, showing off the aristocratic face that seemed to be chiseled out of ice. His silver eyes caught the golden glow that was behind her and made him look every ounce a god. However, the way he was looking down at her reminded her of a wolf, a predator. It would serve her well to remember that.

Her fists lashed out and beat against his chest, desperately hitting him in her anger. "How dare you Hades! You betrayed my trust! I trusted you and you tricked me!" She was absolutely livid as she tried shoving him away from her. The more she pushed the tighter he held onto the chariot, keeping her chained. The wheel of the chariot glanced off a rock and made the chariot quiver and jerk, causing Persephone to nearly fall backwards. Her hand grabbed onto his shirt front for balance as she looked up at him. He hadn't moved or shifted, nothing. He just stared down at her. Persephone felt her rage hit a new level at his lack of response. She would not be the petty child throwing a tantrum and he the quietly disapproving parent. Oh no, she would get a response. "How could you do this to me? I did nothing wrong! Let me off, I'll scale the tunnel and return myself!" She ducked under his arm and was about to jump off the back of the chariot when Hades grabbed her elbow, tugging her back into him. He was built like a solid rock and she hissed in displeasure.

"Get off of me! Release me this instant Hades!"

"Never." Her head snapped up at the familiar word and her eyes narrowed. She twisted around in his embrace and spotted the reins. Grabbing them she jerked hard on them once and the horses reared, bucking and trying to slow down to a stop. "Onward pets! Do not stop until we are home!" He wrestled the reins out of her small hands and threw them forward, letting them rest on the horses' backs and out of her reach. They started again cautiously at first before running at full speed. The chariot jerked and trembled as if it had been on a road and Persephone pushed Hades's hands off of her, gripping the side of the chariot.

Hades glanced towards the horses and Persephone ran for the side again. This time Hades grabbed her and braced his feet, shutting a small door to the back of the chariot so she couldn't try her stunt again. Persephone struggled against his hands and he hugged her to himself to try and keep her still. "Release me this instant!" Her hands clawed at the arms holding her still and he hissed softly as she drew blood with her nails. He took his free hand and grabbed a wrist, releasing her to capture her other wrist. "Hades!!" Her voice echoed in the cavernous tunnel as the orange glow grew brighter and brighter, lighting up the entire tunnel and bathing them with an orange-red glow. "Stop touching me and put me down!"

Hades gave her an amused look as if he were humoring a child. "I think not. You would try to jump, and I'd rather have you as my queen than a shade."

Persephone paused in her struggle for her hands to look up at him with narrowed eyes. "Queen!? I never agreed to that!"

Hades let a small smirk grace his mouth. She was exquisite when she was angry, perhaps even more so than when she was calm and quiet. He filed this away for later in his mind when he didn't have his hands quite so full. "Your father gave me permission to marry you, and I will."

Persephone's mouth hung open slightly at the final and confident tone of his voice. Oh, he decided did he? "You didn't ask me if I wanted to be your queen! That isn't how it's done!"

Hades lifted a brow, the air turning drier. They were getting close. "Alright then, we'll do this your way. Will you be my queen?"

Persephone glared up at him. "Of course not!"

Hades shook his head lightly, moving both wrists into one hand so he could have a free one to hold onto the chariot. "That is exactly why I did not ask, because you would have refused."

Persephone rolled her eyes at him. She was going to _maim_ Zeus when she got the chance for putting her in this position!! "You drugged me, kidnapped me, and are holding me against my will; Of course my answer is no! Being a queen, that's… that's preposterous! I don't know a thing about being queen! Hades, you're making a mistake… but I'll let you amend your mistake and turn around and take me home."

Hades gave her a small, indulgent smile but it was hidden by his hair that whipped across his face. "I'll give you points for trying, but no dice."

Persephone huffed and tried releasing herself in earnest this time, going as far as stepping on his boots and grinding her heels in. Hades gave an annoyed sound that was suspiciously like a growl and pulled her forward. He braced her back against the high walls of the chariot front so her feet couldn't reach the ground, pinning her between the cold metal of the chariot and him. She squirmed and he pinned her hands again, his hair whipping behind him again. "Would you stop your struggling for one _moment_?!" He was quickly losing his temper as she actually leaned down and bit the hand that had her wrists together. He swore softly and shook her head free but she tried biting him again. Feisty little thing wasn't she? His free hand grabbed her hair and forced her to straighten, seeing her wince a little. She looked up at him defiantly, grabbing at her courage and clutching it tightly.

"Never."

Hades felt a little surprise and a reluctant ounce of respect in his mind as his eyes narrowed down at her. Persephone felt a little nervous as he stared at her in calculation, the wheels in his head turning. She felt her courage fail her for a moment as his head leaned in forward. "Wh-What are you doing? Back, stay back. Sit!" Hades lifted a brow at the small command his hand releasing her hair to go to the back of her neck. "Don't look at me like that!"

Hades smirked as he caught onto her nervousness like a wolf caught a scent. "Like what?"

Was it just her or was it getting warmer? She shifted uncomfortably, wishing she could shrink away into a speck. "Like you're going to eat me! Or… or something like that." Her voice died away as he glanced up at her eyes, his face already too close for comfort.

That wasn't a half bad idea, actually. Hades saw her eyes watch him like a doe in the head lights and he lowered his head further, grazing her cheek to her ear. "What ever gave you that idea?" He had ideas of his own, but he wouldn't say anything. Not yet.

Persephone jerked at how close his voice was. Persephone decided she couldn't sit still and allow whatever it was he was thinking to come to pass. And she had a _good_ idea of what he was thinking. She pushed at him with her captured wrists and he moved back a little bit, head going to her neck. "Hades!!"

She felt something vibrate against her chest and her eyes widened in shock. He was laughing at her! She felt something nip at her neck and let out a small sound of surprise, a different kind of nervous filling her.

"Yes?" His voice came out like a purr against her neck as he ran kisses up the tanned skin to her ear and jaw. He was enjoying the sensation of making her uncomfortable and chuckled as she leaned her neck away. "Scared?"

Persephone shook her head rapidly, gulping heavily. How long was this chariot going to ride through this tunnel!? It seemed never ending!! Her head turned to face him and her brave face fell at the look on his own face. His eyes drifted down to her mouth then back up to her eyes, silently searching hers for something. Her eyes narrowed in her last stand for bravery and he smiled. She was daring him. He'd gladly accept. "Careful little doe, or you'll be eaten by the wolf." He watched the confusion from his statement throw her off and he moved.

One moment he was calling a deer and the next he was right there, kissing her. Persephone made a noise of surprise and jerked her head back but the hand around the back of her head held her still. Despite the fact he wanted to rush and take, Hades moved slowly, watching her eyes close and the fight leave her. He growled approval as her head tilted back with his hand. Her breathing hitched across his face as his mouth brushed her's more, tasting, testing. The few days that he'd spent frantically searching for her were well worth this. He wanted to kiss her, really kiss her, but something held him to just chaste brushes. _Make her want more_ it whispered, and he realized it wasn't a half bad idea. The more she wanted, the less reason she would have to leave. Not that he would let her leave him, but the plan he had in mind would go smoother if she was willing. So instead he gently kissed her mouth, barely smiling against it when her mouth let out a shaky breath. He was glad he wasn't the only one affected.

This had to be wrong, it had to be. She made another sound as his hand traveled up her side to press her impossibly closer. She could barely breathe as it was, but the barest brushes against her mouth screwed up her entire thought process and made it impossible to unwind, like tangled string. He was doing it again, proving her assumptions about him wrong. First he was a gentleman, and then he turned into a kidnapper like her mother said, and now he was being so careful that she didn't know what to think of him.

Her eyes were cloudy when he pulled away from her mouth. Awareness slowly crept back to her as her body shuddered once and she pushed the hazes away from her mind. '_It was good while it lasted._' He pulled away and let her stand on her own two feet and she shook herself out of her stupor, glaring at him instead.

He'd just taken advantage of her and she'd let him! Furious with herself, Persephone raised her hand to push him away but he caught it, uncurling her fingers. His eyes watched her as he kissed the inside of her palm and wrist, feeling the pulse moving rapidly underneath the skin. "Don't fret _dearest_. The next time I kiss you, I won't stop after a few moments."

Her swollen mouth frowned as her eyes spat hate at him. "Go to _Hell_."

Hades grinned and flashed straight, white teeth at her. It made her already rapid pulse pick up tempo. "I'm already there."

That's when she noticed that somewhere between his advances they had landed. The orange glow came from a lake of lava that flowed through the giant cavern. Stepping out of the chariot he pulled her behind him, ignoring her when she dug her heels in. However Hades let out an impatient sigh and turned, picking her up when she grabbed onto the chariot and refused to let go. The horses snorted and pawed the earth softly, and he carried her towards the side wall, the horses following behind him calmly. A tunnel she hadn't noticed before appeared out of the shadows and he stepped into it, his footing sure even in the pitch dark. Soon it widened and led to a second cavern filled with a large river that gave off a soft blue glow. Persephone felt her mouth drop open at the beauty of it before the chill hit her. Stalagmites and stalactites filled the room, making the shadows the river gave off longer and more eerie.

A soft _woof_ was heard and Persephone looked behind her to see what had made the noise. Guarding the tunnel they had just walked out of was Cerberus, the legendary three headed dog. His body was sleek and black and most importantly, huge. He was taller then the tallest pine as he stood on all fours, the nub of a tail wagging furiously as he spotted Hades and Persephone walk by. Her eyes were as wide as her mouth as she ducked down into Hade's arms, trying not to cower in front of the dog. His triangle ears on each head lifted like a Great Dane's ears, three pairs of brown eyes watching.

One head sniffed after Hades, a second licking the bottom of Persephone's exposed foot. She jerked it back and Hades chuckled softly, continuing to walk past them. "Stay Cerberus." The dog whined, making the cavern echo with it before he laid on his paws by the tunnel entrance, huffing softly. He descended a set of steps to the river's edge where a ferry waited. A waif of a man stood in the boat with a pole, looking bored and haggard. His hair was cropped short and snow white, as if he had never seen the light of day. A thick beard and mustache gave him a gruff appearance, giant furry eyebrows hovering over each wrinkled eyelid. He lifted a brow at seeing the woman in Hades's arms, bowing in respect as he approached. "I didn't realize you remembered my birthday, Lord Hades."

Hades looked less then amused as the man cackled at his own joke before stepping into the boat. "Amusing Charon."

"I thought so my lord, my lady. Welcome to the under world, we have been expecting you." Once Hades had situated himself into the boat and Persephone in his lap, Charon untied his boat and let the current pick it up, using the pole to keep away from the edges. The cave glittered from the wet moisture that dripped from each stalactite and into the river below. The ripples went unnoticed in the moving water, just adding onto it as it swept them along. Charon followed the river's bends after curves until one wide bend had them facing Hades's home.

Persephone's mouth fell open in awe at the castle that faced them. It was bigger then Olympus could ever dream of becoming, black marble and white lime stone making up the primary colors. The river forked, one towards the palace and one away. Charon took the path to the palace. It led to the front gates and to a black dock. He tied the boat off to the side of the dock and helped Persephone out of the boat. When she tried to discreetly take her wrist out of the Ferryman's grip he just gave her a calm look and she quelled. She wouldn't fight this man who was just doing what he thought was his lord's interests. If that meant holding onto his bride so she didn't run away while he tried getting out of a boat, then Charon would do it.

Hades stepped out of the boat and calmly took Persephone's arm, paying Charon a coin out of his pocket. Charon absently bit into it before waving them off, getting into his boat to go back the way he had come.

Persephone waited until he had left her sight before she jerked her arm out of Hades's grip. He frowned a little bit guided her forward with a hand to her lower back. The giant wall that acted as a bridge over the glowing moat was made of marble as well, polished and smooth like glass. "I may walk in your kingdom willingly, but I am an unwilling prisoner."

Hades glanced down at the stone expression on her face as she gave him the cold shoulder. "Then I will take you to your holding cell." He watched her face pale calmly before looking forward. As if he would cast her into Tartarus like his other prisoners. Shades moved around the castle, decorating with garlands of flowers and cleaning or dusting. They politely moved out of the way as he strode past, not speaking.

Persephone couldn't help but look around, trying to hide her curiosity. "What a dreary place this is…" Hades shrugged as they moved through black marble hallways that were shadowy. The torches that filled the hallways had white fire, not adding much warmth to the cold stone. He approached double doors at the end of the hallway made of heavy silver, a large 'H' carved above the tall doorways. Persephone didn't notice it as he opened the doors for her, nudging her inside. A wave of his hand and the room lit up, a large chandelier glowing above them. The room was large and furnished in silks and furs of jeweled tones, most of them being red and blue. A black marble fire place was against the same wall as the door, rugs of fur lining the marble floor. The ceiling, walls, doors, and floor were black, white specks of limestone dotted through out it. It could pass off as a night sky.

A window against the back wall showed a view of the glowing river and the cavern they had traveled to, and she realized just how high up they really were. The large canopy bed looked like it could fit six full grown men, the frame being wrought out of silver with matching pillows and red bedding. To the far right were white couches and chairs, a low table holding piles of books, paper, and ink wells of crystal. Truly his home was the most expensive palace she had ever seen!

"This will be your room. Please do _not_ leave until I come back for you. I have things to attend to for a brief while. The bath is through there on your left. I will find you a maid who will bring you clothing." He plucked at the thin material of her pink dress, seeing it had grass and dirt stains on it from earlier. She swatted his hand away and looked around the room, putting distance between the two of them. "I repeat, do not leave."

Persephone turned as he started to shut the door, locking it behind him so no one else could enter into her room. She hadn't expected this as her holding cell. As the day's past events caught up to her, Persephone realized that she was in deep trouble. He wasn't going to let her go. She was never going to go home, to see her mother or her friends, or anyone ever again. She was going to be queen of the dead… Sinking to the floor, Persephone put her head in her hands. Her courage fell drastically now that she was alone as she fought back tears of despair.

She truly was alone.

000000

I know I updated at midnight last night, but I had to do it again. XD This chapter was exciting and sad, and I rewrote parts of it multiple times. (sigh) Ah well, I like it.

:OK:


	6. Suds in the Bucket

Persephone hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep

A sound of whispers and giggles nagged at her subconscious. A sound of something breaking had her sitting up slowly as feet shuffled in the next room. Persephone hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep. Stiffly pushing herself to her feet, she found she had been asleep on the bear skin rug on the ground next to the bed. The sheets and duvet were twisted as if she'd had a nightmare and she'd fallen out of bed. Jerking upward her eyes ravaged the room as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Images of the previous day came into her mind and she frowned softly. So it wasn't a dream. Shaking her head, Persephone stumbled across the room to the left where she vaguely remembered the bathroom being mentioned.

Opening the door she nearly let out a scream at what she saw. Two young women were in the process of drawing the bath, but what scared Persephone was that she could _see_ through them, as if they weren't entirely there. They were almost transparent. The two young women jerked back from the bath when they spotted Persephone and for a moment they stared at each other. The smaller shade had a jar of ointment in her hand and was in the process of scooping some out. The taller shade had her mouth open at being caught, a handful of bath salt ready to be thrown. The two had been in mid-argument and their choices of weapons were all over them, pink smears here and there as oil dripped off their shadowy clothing.

The bathroom was in a mess with soaps, salt, oil, and water everywhere. Both of the shades put their weapons down, scrubbing themselves free of the salt and oil splattered all over them. For a moment it was quiet until a small bought of giggles started. The two shades stared at the new comer in surprise at the sound they were hearing. Persephone held her stomach as the giggles erupted into laughter at the looks on their faces. After all of the stress, the worry, and regret, Persephone was emotionally exhausted; it was no surprise something silly like throwing bath mud would make her laugh. "Y-Your faces! You look so… so _silly_!!" The two shades looked at each other and grinned before joining in on the laughter, seeing as they weren't in trouble. Yet.

"We're sorry if we disturbed you. We were having a… a disagreement."

"Which _I_ was winning."

"No you weren't!"

Persephone continued laughing as salt was thrown and more lumps of perfumed bath cream flew across the room. The once pristine white bathroom now had pink salt and goo everywhere. The taller shade was a young woman of the mid-twenties range and had black hair wound into a bun, her skin pale and white underneath the white shift she wore. The smaller shade, barely older than a ten year old girl, had short curly hair and freckles all across her nose. "I was right Arisa!" The older shade crowed in delight at the ruddy blush that appeared across the little girl's face, even though she was dead.

The younger girl, Arisa, frowned and glared at her. "No, _I_ was right Helena!" The throwing began as Arisa threw with all her might a large wad of the pink bath cream. A miscalculated throw from Arisa had Persephone's neck and shoulder covered in pink, scented goo. For a moment there was a brief pause as Persephone looked down at herself, then at the two shades who looked mortified for actually attacking her. She was going to be _queen_, and they'd just attacked her! They exchanged panicked looks and immediately went to a knee, dropping their weapons. Hades was going to be _furious_ if they displeased this woman. He'd held a meeting while she'd been asleep, telling them that she was to be queen, and _anyone_ who displeased her would be sent straight to Tartarus. A shudder rippled through the two women as they looked up at Persephone.

"M-My lady, we're s-sorry, we didn't mean to—" A resounding _splat_ filled the air as Persephone threw the goop back at the shade closest to her, hitting Helena in the mouth. They stared at her in shock before smiles curved all of their mouths and the war began in earnest. The bathroom erupted into giggles and squeals as the three of them threw salt, bath oil, and many other cosmetics at each other. The squeals of delight echoed through out the hallways and floors, all the way to the main entrance.

000000000000

Hades heard the echoes of the laughter and looked up towards the ceiling. Raising an eyebrow he stood from the throne he was sitting on, a matching smaller one being placed next to him. The entire bottom floor had been decorated by now and the shades he sent up were _supposed_ to be getting Persephone ready for the wedding tomorrow. She had slept through the entire night and that afternoon, actually. He'd checked on her this morning and she'd been dead asleep on the floor. He'd moved her to the bed and, though he would never admit it, had tucked her in. He didn't know _how_ she'd ended up on the floor the first time but assumed it was because she slept in fields and not in down feathered beds. Shaking his head lightly, Hades ran a hand through his hair before heading upstairs to check on the noise. The black and gold marble thrones were being polished, the floor in the throne room a rich gold color. Curtains hung between every other pillar as flowers were hung every where. Even Charon was helping decorate by over seeing everything, being the closest thing to a friend Hades had ever had. Charon barking orders faded into the background as he headed upstairs.

His footsteps echoed in the hallways as he headed up different stair cases to reach the upper floors. Every stair well was made of marble with gold or silver railings. He wasn't called the rich one for nothing! His palace had been built with nothing but the finest jewels, stones, and marble. He had pelts and furs from the animals that died and went automatically to the Elysian Fields. He had fountains that ran down the walls in the main hallways, making the walls shimmer from the water. The hallway that he had built onto the library wing had mosaics of glass and slivered gemstones of the great battles past, including the one against the titans and his own father.

Giggles interrupted his train of thought as he arrived at his room and he frowned. Persephone was giggling? He opened the door, frowning more that the shades had left it unlocked. He didn't need Persephone running around loose in the castle before he'd shown her the grounds! With a reprimand on his tongue he entered the bedroom, only to be met with an empty space. For a moment he felt panic seize him before he heard someone slip and fall in the bathroom. Sighing slightly in relief, Hades moved into the bathroom doorway. He was surprised to see the bathroom was in ruins and that his bride to be was covered in goo and crystallized salt, as were the other two shades.

Arisa quickly ducked out of Hades's way as he entered the room, giggling loudly when Helen was hit. Persephone, who had been ducking behind a changing screen, quickly jerked out of her hiding spot and threw a ball of cream and salt she had mixed together with soap shavings at where Arisa had once been standing behind the wardrobe near the door. Hades felt surprise alight on his normally stoic features as the large glob hit the side of his face instead of Arisa's. The bathtub that was inlaid into the floor was half filled with steamy water, the faucet for indoor plumbing pumping water out furiously on the other side of the room. Its loud pumping was the only sound as Persephone chuckled to herself.

"Ha! I got… you…" Her triumphant look quickly faded from surprise to shock as she dropped the second soap ball in her hands when she saw who she had hit. Oh _no_... Hades wiped the offending pink goo from his temple, looking at it on his hand then up at Persephone. She gulped softly as Hades turned towards her and started forward, his boots sliding a little in the muck on the floor. Persephone's backbone straightened as she put on her bravest face as her kidnapper and self-proclaimed king stepped forward.

Inwardly he approved when he saw the backbone straighten but didn't let it show. He held up the goo in his hand for her to see, a questioning look in his eyes. "Persephone… what is this?"

Arisa and Helen came behind Persephone, looking demure and quiet as they dipped in half bows before standing behind their lady. "Its soap, bath salts, and bathing lotion mixed together." Her answer was no nonsense and he looked from the concoction that was perfuming his hand to her face.

Hades's brow lifted slightly as he glanced at the pink that was covering Persephone literally from head to toe. His finger ran down her cheek and streaked through some of the goo as he withdrew his finger to look at it. "You were _supposed_ to be bathing." The two shades glanced at each other nervously before glancing at the floor again, waiting quietly to be dismissed or ordered to clean up.

Persephone crossed her arms over her chest, her chin tilting up a fraction. "I will when I'm good and ready. I was having a bit of fun, that's all!"

Hades could feel the oily texture sliding down the side of his face and he quickly wiped it off, forming a mass of it in his own hands. A small idea spark and he eyed Persephone critically. "_Oh really_?" She frowned at the drawl in his voice and bristled even more.

"Well of course! You should try it sometime, _Lord_ Hades. Perhaps it would brighten up your prison."

He let the insult slide off his back like water and looked at her for a moment to watch her. She squirmed for a moment but tried showing no discomfort at his blatant gaze of silver. The quick twitch of his lips was Persephone's only warning before he was smearing the oily mess of goo down the side of her face and over her neck and shoulders. She let out an indignant shriek at the satisfied look on Hades's face and her eyes narrowed. "You know, this means war."

His lips quirked again when she went for a brand new bottle of white, vanilla scented bath goo and he grabbed the half used container of pink cream, scooping some out. Persephone threw a wad of it at Hades who neatly ducked it, quickly crossing the bathroom's slippery floor to get to her again. She squealed when he got close and quickly moved to the other side of the bathroom, a vanity table in the center of the bathroom separating them. Persephone was careful of the steps that led down into the floor for the bathtub and Hades paused, thinking over his strategy. He ducked another wad that was thrown at him, another idea quickly forming in his mind.

He tossed the cream can at Persephone and she dropped her own metal container to catch the new one as its contents flew across the room as well. While she was preoccupied, Hades slid under the high vanity table and crossed the room so quickly that Persephone had barely blinked.

She missed catching the second metal container as Hades's hands gripped her elbows and picked her up, slinging her up into his arms with careless grace that only years of experience could produce. The shock written over her face amused him as he purposely strode across the room towards the half filled tub. The tub was more of a small pool, his bed could float in it! It was perfect for what he had in mind for her. Persephone's arms wound around his neck as she saw the bathtub he was approaching. It took her a moment before she caught onto his plan and she clung on tighter. "Hades!! Don't you dare—" She let out another squeal as he detangled himself and tossed her into the bathtub with one neat and careless toss. The water swallowed most of her up as Persephone's head went under for a brief moment before she scrambled up and righted herself.

Hades grinned slightly at her drowned appearance, her brown curls turning darker with the wetness and sticking to her face. She coughed a little as some of the soap got into her mouth and she gave him a sour look through her lashes and wet bangs, trying valiantly not to smile. Her mouth settled into a firm pout as he crouched on the stairs leading into the bath tub, smirking in victory. "What did we learn today _Persephone_?" Her name came out in his deep voice and Persephone stared at him, a thrill going up her spine. Who knew that a person saying her name could sound so… exciting. Despite the hot temperature of the bathtub she let out a small shiver, which did not go unnoticed. The smug look on his face derailed that train of thought and Persephone's hands reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in with a quick jerk.

Hades's head bobbed above the surface as his smug look turned sour and Persephone's laughter rang out in the bathroom. A splashing war occurred and the two shades quietly slipped out of the bathroom, shutting the doors behind them with grins on their faces. Not only had they gotten out of being scolded, but they'd just gotten a giant, juicy piece of gossip for the underworld.

Hades had a soft spot.

However, as the two shades raced down the stairs to clean themselves up and spread the news, they didn't account for one thing. Not everyone in the Underworld was so friendly towards their king…

00000000000000000

Short, sweet, just filler for the next chapter. You get two hints: Bells and Whistles.

RR? I like hearing things from you guys! The most common used phrase I see is 'update nowz!' :D

OK


	7. There goes the Bride

Miss me?

* * *

Persephone let out a shaky breath, looking at her reflection in panic and slight awe. Ribbons, lace, garter belts, gloves; everything was strewn about the room as they tried to match everything to her dress. Maids bustled on every side of her, trying to make her presentable for her own wedding. _Her own wedding_! She had never agreed to this! She swallowed thickly to keep the panic down and one of the maids looked at her discreetly. She was as white as a sheet, her tanned skin already paling in the palace with no sun. Her red-brown hair was being painstakingly pinned to the back of her skull, her wild curls giving the three maids behind her quite a bit of trouble.

"I-I can't do this. I can't marry him. I barely know him! And… And… And he didn't even ask me!" Persephone knew that was a lie but didn't admit to it. "T-this isn't how it's done! It's… It's unreasonable! He can't force me to marry him! I won't do it!" Before she could sprint away, a pair of soft hands took her by the shoulders and gently kneaded the muscles from behind. Persephone looked to see it was the head maid and quelled slightly. She was a matronly creature with her hair in a tight bun and in a plain brown dress and shoes.

"My lady, it's going to be _alright_. Give him a chance." The quiet words of the older shade had Persephone's mouth clicking shut even as more fear bubbled up. But she didn't _love_ him! She walked around the piles of discarded lace and shoes to round Persephone and stand in front of her. The matron shade understood the sudden fear in her eyes and put a finger under her chin to make Persephone look at her. "My lady, for years I have resided here in this palace, longer than anyone but Charon and the young lord himself. Lord Hades is…" She searched for the words and after a moment failed. She motioned for a maid to hand her a black velvet box that was on the end of the bed. The velvet was smooth to her fingertips as she unclasped the box and opened it carefully to show its prize; Persephone's new crown.

She picked up the crystal tiara that had been forged for Persephone and showed her the jewels in them. They glittered in the dull light of the candles, a white gold circlet with emerald leaves and pink diamonds for rose petals. Each tiny gemstone flower and carving was intricate, and a masterpiece, if the maid said so herself. Persephone couldn't take her eyes off of it, her blue orbs filling up with awe. "Lord Hades is like one of these precious stones. He feels and looks hard and cool, cut to perfection." Persephone watched the light wink off of the stones one by one, listening quietly to the head maid.

"But just like this gemstone, he has facets and different sides to him. Do you understand now?" Persephone nodded slowly as the tiara was carefully placed on the top of her head. It felt like a lead weight to her even though it was light enough to be a feather. Persephone bit her bottom lip and looked back at herself in the mirror as they finished the preparations. The maid was right about Lord Hades, he was different, but that wasn't the _point_.

_She didn't love him_.

* * *

Hades had been prepared hours ago, but that didn't settle his mind for long. What was taking her so long? Was she purposely trying to drag this out? He shook his head. No, she wasn't doing it on purpose. She was probably trying to convince the maids to leave her alone so she didn't have to come downstairs. He knew very well that she didn't want to marry him. "It doesn't matter. She will learn to love me in time." Even as he muttered the words to himself, it left him with no reassurances.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hades ran a hand through his well groomed hair in a quick gesture. His well combed hair was wild again as it was meant to be once the hand had left his hair. Hades paced in front of the alter in the grand room where cheerful decorations were hung everywhere. The three sisters, the Fates, had already arrived along with Charon. They cast each other baleful looks from where they stood to the side. Charon moved forward, dressed in crisp robes as he stepped up behind the alter and opened a small velvet box. Inside of the box held two wedding bands wrought of white gold. His blacksmiths had been busy the past few weeks to prepare for everything, but not one of their creations had a flaw. He himself had made the wedding bands, spending most of the previous night at the forgeries below the castle walls. The doors opened behind them but Hades didn't look, his mind too distracted to even think of who could be opening the doors.

Charon shifted to attention and Hades looked up at Charon as he stared at the entrance, light surprise written on his face. Hades turned around and his eyes landed on Persephone, his bride.

Persephone stood in a glamorous white gown at the end of the carpeted aisle, looking radiant and scared to death. Hades turned fully to face her and slowly started towards her with careful steps. She was dressed in a gown that would put any bride to shame. Pearls were inlaid in the delicate lace bodice and the collar traveled to be a careful scoop neck. It had no sleeves, but pearls and diamonds dripped from her ears, throat, and wrists, pale against her lightly tanned skin. The skirt tapered at the waist before flowering out in different layers like rose petals.

'_I can't do this. I can't do this._' Persephone's knees were shaking and she felt sick to her stomach as Hades carefully approached her. He was dressed unlike the other gods she had seen in Olympus, who wore no shirts but togas. He dressed for the chill air underneath the ground. The white tunic had sleeves that went to his wrists and had a black vest that went over it. He wore black pants as well that were stuffed into the black leather boots on his feet. His hair was wild from his fingers combing through it, but it was the eyes that caught her attention the most.

The liquid silver looked at her with such calm and cool that she couldn't help but feel some calm herself. She stared at him until he was standing barely a foot from her. With a calm that he didn't feel, Hades outstretched his hand and took her left hand that was choking the bouquet of flowers. He pried her fingers off carefully and she relaxed her hand. Keeping eye contact, Hades led Persephone forward and down the carpeted aisle towards the Alter.

Persephone barely felt her feet move as she stared at him, scared out of her mind. How could he be so calm? He was marrying a stranger he didn't know, just a random girl he picked out of a field, literally! She didn't even know him!! What was she going to tell her mother once she found a way out of this place?! Oh, hello mother, guess what, I'm married. A sudden thought occurred to her that made her other fears tiny and insignificant. If she was getting married, that meant she had to have a wedding _night_. Persephone immediately stopped walking, only a few feet from the Alter. Hades gave her a questioning look as she refused to budge. Immediately the conversation she had had with Aphrodite some days prior came to her mind. Now she _knew_ she couldn't go through with this. Had it only been a few days? A few weeks? She didn't know, time passed so much more differently without a moon and sun to guide her.

Hades watched as Persephone's eyes dropped to the floor, wide and now terrified. Her feet immediately shuffled backwards as she started to back-pedal out of the chapel. Hades held onto her hand firmly, tugging her forward carefully before she could turn the shuffling into a full sprint. She stumbled forward and gave him a shocked look, as if she'd just woken up from being dazed. Persephone tugged on her hand harder and Hades gripped tighter, refusing to let go. "Hades, let me go!" Her voice came out as a hiss as she bent her head towards him to whisper, so she wouldn't cause a scene. She already _was_ however as Charon and the Fates watched with blank faces. They had expected her to be ranting, raving, screaming, anything but the near quiet and terrified thing that walked through the door.

Hades shook his head wordlessly, taking her bouquet and dropping it to the floor. He took her other hand and put both of them over his heart, letting her feel the rapid beating underneath his shirt. She was slightly surprised that it beat at all, much less that quickly. "I cannot."

Persephone shot him an accusing look. "You mean you_ won't_."

Hades dipped his head in a nod once and Persephone's hands curled into a fist over his heart. Her fingernails pricked the inside of her skin, reminding her how hard she was squeezing her fingers. She forced them to relax and instead focused on being angry. If she was angry, she could think, she could be rational. Terror and fear of the unknown had done her no good; she'd just been frozen in place. "Persephone." The single word came out as a command and she looked up, feeling meek and small under the powerful gaze he put on her. He sighed softly and brushed a stray curl from her face. His fingers were surprisingly warm for such a dreary and frozen world. "This is fated."

Persephone shook her head as he spoke, refusing to hear it. "No, it's not! Please, don't make me do this!" Her voice was close to begging as she looked up at him, refusing to let her eyes fill with tears. She was not a child who would cry because she didn't get what she wanted, she was an adult, and she was mature. She was scared out of her mind of what she knew couldn't be avoided.

"Persephone, do you trust me?" The strange question had her blinking slowly at him as she looked at him. Did she trust him? She bit her bottom lip in thought and looked away for a moment. He'd dragged her to his own personal hell, his kingdom, away from her beloved sunlight and away from her mother. But he had helped her in the hallway, given up his cloak to keep her warm, and defended her against her own mother; no one else had done that for her. While others cried in despair at seeing him or scorned him, she felt no fear towards him. Annoyance from time to time, but not fear. The scene in the bathroom came back to mind and she finally looked at him with her answer.

"Yes." Hades smiled softly, his unruly black hair hiding most of his face from the view of the others in the room.

"Then trust me now."

Persephone gave him an unsure look then looked at Charon at the alter. He nodded politely to her and she gulped, her knees shaking again. She looked at Hades and nodded once. He gave her another brief smile before retrieving her flowers and leading her to the alter. He had never hurt her this far, had he? No, he hadn't. That was more then she could say for any god on Mount Olympus.

She glanced at Hades discreetly from beneath her lashes, Charon drowning on about wedding them until death parted them. Maybe she _could_ do this.

* * *

Charon finished the ceremony and pronounced the words that Persephone had been half dreading the entire time. Charon, who had been monotonous throughout the entire wedding, suddenly broke out into a grin. "You may kiss the bride m'lord."

Persephone felt a whole new wave of nervousness hit her and she took a half step back as she turned towards Hades. He had already anticipated her thoughts and moved quickly, tilting her head up with his fingers. His mouth slanted over hers quickly and stole the kiss, much to her shock. He smiled against her mouth briefly before pulling back, winking at the shocked expression on her face. Her hand came up to slap him reflexively and he caught her tiny wrist, his smile turning into a small grin at her embarrassed and angry expression. "Ah, ah, I don't think so. Charon, would you escort my bride upstairs to our room please? I have business to attend to for a moment."

Charon stepped down and grinned cockily at Hades, Persephone going to his arm quickly to shoot him an annoyed look as her face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Cheat." Charon hooted with laughter and slapped his leg while he cackled. Persephone missed the look Hades shot her as Charon rounded the corner and took her back upstairs. Immediately shades appeared and started dismantling the cavernous room of its decorations.

Hades eyed the flowers they were pulling down and held up his hand for their attention. "The flowers stay, everything else may go." They glanced at each other but did as they were told, leaving the flowers.

The sister Fates had already disappeared, leaving the King of the Underworld alone in the large chamber. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair again. That was more nerve wreaking then war! Shaking his head, Hades went to the throne room down the hall where new souls were waiting for him, along with the three judges. Even though he had just married, he didn't get a break for a moment. The entire room was daunting, carved out of rock and black marble. Sitting on the high throne behind the three judges, Hades waved a hand towards them. "Gentlemen, let us begin."

* * *

Persephone liked Charon a lot. At first his gangly and scruffy appearance had made her nervous, but with the stories he was telling her, she was surprised she could even breathe and walk at the same time. "H-He what?"

Charon grinned as he told his anecdote about the young Hades when he was a prince and at his father's knee. "He ate the lightning bolt his father used. Damn kid nearly fried his insides out swallowing that thing. He was sick for _days_ and everything he touched turned static. I remember him chasing Zeus around for days, making his hair stand on end with a mere touch. Hades was a _terror_ when he was a lad. Always fit and running around, doing this or that and getting into trouble. I was only a lowly servant at the time, before I became ferryman of the river Styx. It's not a bad job, I get paid every day. Hera was his favorite test subject, as far as pranks went. He and Zeus got into _so_ many scraps with that thing, it's no wonder she's a wildcat. She still gives Hades a hard time about frying her clothes even after centuries of time."

Persephone wiped the tears from her face as they mounted the stairs to Hades' rooms. Imagine, a toddler Hades chasing his siblings around so he could electrocute them with energy he'd gotten from _eating_ a lightning bolt. The mental image brought more giggles to her lips. The moment they had turned the corner, Charon had told her so many stories, stopping at different wall murals to explain. Some of them, like the battles, he passed by with just a casual look. By the time they were at the second floor, Persephone had to slow, she was laughing so hard. It felt good to laugh. Finally they reached the grand doors and her giggling died away as she stared at the doors with apprehension. What floor were they on? They were high up; she'd never seen so many stairs in her lifetime! She gulped to herself as the doors stared her down.

Charon opened the door for her with an easy flick of his wrist. "This will be your new room that you will share with Hades. He kicks in his sleep, so if he kicks you, kick him back, alright?" He glanced at Persephone to see she wasn't moving inside but gripping his arm tighter. Charon sighed dramatically and patted her hand. "Don't worry about it lass, he's a good man. Wicked temper if he's in the mood to fight, but a good man nonetheless. You made it through the ceremony; you can make it only _sleeping_ in the same room. If it becomes too much for you, you can always visit me downstairs and sleep with me." He gave her a wink and cackled to himself again.

Persephone gave him an unsure look. "Only sleeping? But... I thought…" She trailed off, her face flushing in embarrassment once again. She was talking about her private business with the ferryman of all people!

Charon caught on and he shrugged lightly, letting go of her arm and nudging her inside of the room. "Hades may be a bit on the frosty side, but he isn't cruel. You're lucky you married him; any other god wouldn't be so patient or so kind about your… _newest fear_. Your clothes and things have been moved here, or so I assume. Good night my lady." Charon closed the huge doors with a heavy clang before his footsteps walked away.

Persephone didn't have shades to help her change this time around, being in his private rooms. Somehow she managed to untangle herself from the unbelievable mass of lace and pearls without ripping anything. The armoire did have clothes in it and she picked a long sleeved green dress, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders.

The fireplace was already going and the room was quiet. She wandered it for a few minutes, glancing at the door every so often. After thirty minutes and Hades still hadn't shown up she relaxed and looked around in honest curiosity. Her fingers trailed over everything from the ornate bedspread to the chest of drawers on his side of the room. Each chair she sat in was more comfortable then the last, and she even took a turn bouncing on the huge bed. She had to admit, the bed was more comfortable then the springy grass she had once slept on.

She found candles and lit them to give the room some light. She found a window behind one of the tapestries hanging on his walls and nearly gasped in shock. The River lied out before her and wound in different directions, leaving her the most beautiful view she had ever seen. Not one waterfall, one forest, or one lake could _ever _compare to the sight she had now. The water on the formations in the giant cave made it glow blue and shimmer like millions of diamonds. The river snaked through different places and she was glad to say that she was alone when her jaw dropped a few feet at the sheer size of it all. At the other end of the river she could see it split in three, going into three different tunnels on the far side of the room. Briefly she wondered where they went before turning back to the room.

A side door led her to what looked like his study and she looked at all of the scrolls. Unfortunately, her mother hadn't taught her very much when it came to books, rarely letting her read anything other than the notes a grateful farmer would lay on Demeter's alter. The less she knew, the more she was protected apparently. Persephone snorted. _That_ plan had failed.

Another door led to a grand bathroom, bigger then the last one she had seen and stark white and black. The marble was an interesting checkered pattern on the floor and walls and the tub was pure black. It looked like it had silver dust on the bottom, but with closer inspection, she saw it was part of the marble. Once she was done exploring the set of rooms, Persephone sat in front of the fire in the main room, bored. Where _was_ he?

Persephone sighed and laid in front of the fire on one of the fur rugs, dozing off. Persephone knew he wasn't coming anytime soon.

* * *

Persephone woke three hours later to a dying fire and voices outside of the hallway. She sat up slowly, a strong crick in her shoulders and in the back of her neck. Her hair had fallen out of the pins and she scooped up the pearl pins, setting them aside for safe keeping. Her form was rumpled and she stood up, stumbling a little bit towards the door. Was Hades back yet? Groggy, Persephone pressed her ear to the door to hear what was on the other side.

Two shades were mopping the floor in the hallway with sour expressions on their face. "It's too quiet in that room to belong to newlyweds." One said with a sharp parrot like nose on his face. The other shade was a tiny man that sloshed water onto the floor from the buckets.

"I say that the rumors or true, that he brought her down here just to kill her."

Persephone frowned as alarm bells went off in the back of her mind. What???

"Lord Hades needed a bride, and he got a bride. Now, if he _killed_ her, then she would stay forever in the Underworld. She's only a minor goddess, she doesn't have that many abilities probably."

The other rolled its eyes, leaning against his mop. "She'll never see the light of day now, the stupid creature. Even if he doesn't kill her, he'll never let her go back up to the surface. He'll chain her to the wall if he has to I bet." Both of them gave each other sour looks before moving on further down the hallway. Both had been wealthy business men, and both of them had figured on being sent straight to Elysian Fields, or Heaven. However, their crimes were deep and wide and Hades had sentenced them to limbo, sort of. It was either work as their servants had worked or go to Tartarus. Neither had any inclination to go there, but that didn't mean they couldn't be sour about what they had now. Their voices faded away completely, but Persephone didn't move from where she was on the other side of the door.

Would Hades really kill her, just to make sure she stayed? She couldn't leave anyway, she didn't know how to escape from under the ground!! She felt sick to her stomach at the thought and covered her mouth to keep from retching. Swallowing back bile, Persephone quickly went to the armoire and threw the shawl to the side, wrapping a thick cloak around her. Persephone didn't think, didn't give herself a chance to let logic leak in but prepared to flee. She had clothes, now she needed self defense. She found a letter opener on Hades's desk in his study and tied it to her waist with one of his over sized belts. Slipping on a pair of leather boots she found that fit, Persephone opened the door a crack and glanced around. With out a thought to being silent or careful, she ran full speed down the stairs and through corridors, heading for the front gates.

When Hades finished with the souls ten minutes later and finally made it upstairs, he was surprised to find his room in disarray and clothes strewn everywhere. What shocked him most was that Persephone was no where to be found.

She was gone.

* * *

=D

OK


End file.
